Catastrophe
by LadyMushe
Summary: Hanataro is charged with cleaning a lab at the Twelfth Division. Little does he know things are going to get big . . Non-Yaoi.Het.Hanataro/Oc
1. Chapter 1

A Bleach Story – Cat-astrophe!

by Mushmallow aka LadyMushe

Author's Note : This fanfiction contains OC/Cannon pairings. If you are offended by such please click the back button. If not, continue reading.

This piece of fiction contains Hanataro/OC and hints of Hinamori/Hitsugaya

* * *

Hanataro was charged with cleaning up around the twelfth division labs that day. Thankfully Captain Maiyuri and Vice-Captain Nemu were out. He would be too scared to clean up while they were around. Captain Maiyuri might see him as a next experimental project. He entered the labs, almost all the 'important' stuff had been taken and stored away, no doubt to keep him from knocking anything over.

He entered timidly, wondering what kind of stuff went on in this room. Images of screaming shinigami on some kind of torture table immediately entered his mind and he gulped nervously.

He decided he'd hurry and clean up as fast as he could! Better to get out before Maiyuri came back!

Minutes passed . . how large was this room? It seemed like hours before he finally finished. Once he was 100% certain that he cleaned everything, he walked briskly out. But woe to Hanataro, he bumped something on the shelf in his uncautious rush, a bottle full of strange purple liquid. It began to fall, he tried to catch it. The glass was very brittle.

It happened before he could take any kind of action! It shattered. A strange mist as purple as the liquid filled the room, and all went black. He was out for a long time. When he woke he found himself wrapped in a black cloth of some kind. He felt weird. Opening his eyes he could see he was still in the lab. Attempting to move he got up on his front limbs. Everything seemed larger than before. Much larger. When he tried to stand up on his hind legs he found he was unable to do so, so he had to crawl.

Once he was free of the black cloth he found it was a little cooler than he remembered. He didn't know what the purple glass-bottle had done to him but when he looked back. He was greeted with an odd scene. A shocking scene.

The black cloth he had wiggled out of . . was his shinigami robes. And his fourth division bag was laying on the floor. He hurried to try and find a mirror . . no such luck until he passed by one of the cabinets full of beakers. The glass reflected . . .


	2. Chapter 2

A Bleach Story – Cat-astrophe!

by Mushmallow aka LadyMushe

Author's Note : This fanfiction contains OC/Cannon pairings. If you are offended by such please click the back button. If not, continue reading.

This piece of fiction contains Hanataro/OC and hints of Hinamori/Hitsugaya

* * *

Hanataro looked into the glass surface, seeing his new form clearly! Fuzzy ears, whiskers, slitted blue eyes, a long tail, and black fur everywhere! In the mirror he was greeted with the reflection of a cat . . not a shinigami. "MEOWR!" he ran, though running on all fours was difficult! He slipped and slided most of the time, or tripped over his own paws. His gear . . would people realise he's missing? Of course! This was his only job today, and the captain would notice he's missing, and confront Maiyuri about it.

Was there no-one in the whole of Seireitei that wasn't afraid of Captain Unohana? He ran as fast as he could, but being smaller than he was, it was hard to find his way around. Whenever he tried to speak, all he got was looks and sometimes people would throw some food at him. He wondered if he could find Captain Unohana . . she'd know him immediatly! But sadly he became lost . . and disoriented.

It was nearing dusk, and no-one was shouting his name. Indeed it looked like a sad ending until . .

"Hello kitty!" said a chipper voice. He turned around to see Sengami Tsuyu, the daughter of a local tailor in Seireitei. "You shouldn't be all alone on the street, there are wild dogs about!"

She bent down to pick him, but no matter how hard he tried he could not wiggle free. The girl was a member of the Thirteenth Division, and notorious tomboy. "I'll take you home . . give you something to eat. Perhaps you can stay! My mother loves cats."

And despite his meaningless protests, Hanataro was dragged into the home of Sengami Tsuyu. When she arrived there, she was greeted by the sight of her younger twin who demanded to know why she was late coming home from her job in Thirteenth Division.

"I found him on my way home . ." she held up the small black cat with the blue eyes and smiled.

"You brought home a cat? I don't know what big sister is going to think." said her twin.

Despite looking alike to Tsuyu, her personality was a complete one hundred and eighty degrees opposite to Tsuyu. She was snobbish, and thought less of others she thought beneath her. She was very into fashion and the 'socially-acceptable' thing to do. She never enjoyed the fact that her twin joined the Gotei 13 instead of staying with the family business.

"Why don't you just toss that ratty looking alleycat back where you found it?" she asked

Tsuyu shoved the cat in her face and declared "You CANNOT resist the cute!"

Tsukasa's face following her twin's actions was one of . . slight . . amusement. After realising she was letting her icey shell thaw she quickly froze over again. "Feh . . if it hacks up a hairball on any of my dresses I'm taking it out of your paycheck!"

Tsuyu grinned as her twin admitted defeat . . in her own way.

Hanataro was a big hit with the Sengami. As she had suggested, Tsuyu's mom Motoko adored cats. She had two purebred siamese and a stray she'd found a year before. Is this what he was going to be for the rest of his life? The family pet of a family of tailors. He had to admit, this was the first time in his life he felt appreciated.

Perhaps . . it wouldn't be so bad, though he had to wonder. He wondered if anyone in the Fourth Division would notice he's missing by now.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note – I'm going to be away from my main computer for a few days so no new chapters until I get back from my trip. I have a great story waiting for you once this is over. It is also a collaberation between me and my best friend and partner . . SakuraSamuraiGirl

Keep safe, Sinj!


	4. Chapter 3

A Bleach Story Cat-astrophe!  
by Mushmallow aka LadyMushe

Author's Note : This fanfiction contains OC/Cannon pairings. If you are offended by such please click the back button. If not, continue reading.

This piece of fiction contains Hanataro/OC and hints of Hinamori/Hitsugaya

The Sengami Family consisted of the father; Mabase, The mother; Motoko, The only son, Tetsuma, the older sister; Mihoshi, and of course the twins, Tsuyu and Tsukasa. And Hanataro spent the next week as their newest pet. Tsuyu had named him Kuromako, and he was allowed to wander all around the household freely, with the exception of the kitchen during preperations.

The only one in the house he'd learned to avoid was Tsuyu and Tsukasa's older sister. Mihoshi. There was a woman who, when angered, hell hath no fury. It was proven one night when Tsuyu pulled a prank on her big sister, the house felt like it was the middle of winter with that woman's reiatsu. Thanks to the gentle yet firm disposition of Tetsuma, Mihoshi spared her little sister her wrath.

"You like it here, Kuromako-kun?" Tsuyu asked the small black cat. "You're awefully small, even by kitty standards."

"Nyao!" Hanataro responded. 'I wish she could call me by her real name.'

"Here! I got a toy for you!" she reached into her pouch and pulled out a blue mouse. The moment she did, his sense of smell went crazy!

'Wh-what is this? Interesting smell?' he thought to himself 'It . . it smells good!' he watched her toss it across the room. 'SMELLS GOOD!'

Tsuyu giggled "He loves catnip it seems."

What followed would undoubtedly never live Hanataro down if anyone had seen him do it! Squirming around on the floor, meowing, tossing the mouse around, carrying it around, flipping in the air. If someone saw him and knew it was him, he'd never live it down. One more addition to his once-miserable life!

"Ok kitty. Time for dinner." Hanataro was plucked up from his playtime, almost pouting and sad to be separated from his toy. Then he remembered. 'Oh . . yeah. Food as a cat . . *gulp* could be better.' The food had to be the worst part of being a cat. 'Horrible! *gag*'

But he couldn't complain. They were feeding him, it wasn't as if they could mentally sense he didn't want cat food because he was a shinigami! So he swallowed his pride, *gag* and the cat food. Gods this wet food was horrible, but the kibble was even WORSE! Like stale cereal!

"Seems like Kuromako is a bit fussy." said Tetsuma.

Minoshi didn't look at the cat when she answered. "At least he realises that he's not going to get anything better and eats anyway."

"What ELSE would a cat eat?" asked Tsuyu

Motoko, being the mother explained. "Well, he lived in the alleys for a while maybe he's used to fresh meat."

Tsukasa spat "Eww! Mother! No! We are not feeding him a mouse!"

Hanataro's thoughts echoed 'I AM NOT EATING A MOUSE!'

"Well . . we'll have to wait and see." said Motoko. "Only time will tell with these things. Maybe his owner will come by-"

That set of words seemed to make Tsuyu depressed, very much so. "If . . they do, will we, have to return Kuromako?"

"I'd assume so. Dear. Kuromako may not even be his name." the father confirmed. "Think of it Tsuyu, if he does have an owner, and he or she never saw him again, they may be think he's run away or worse. We'd have to give him back."

Tsuyu sighed "I guess."

The sadness in the girls eyes stirred a similar sadness within Hanataro. He'd always been concerned about the patients that visited the 4th Division, but that was from a medics point of view. And it wasn't until Rukia, even Ichigo and Ganjyu, that he knew what friendship was.

"By the way did you hear?" asked Tsukasa. "They found a 4th Divisions robes in Captain Mayuri's lab. The poor thing was sent to clean up apparently. Unohana's furious at Maiyuri for not ensuring his safety, and they're on the lookout for him."

Mihoshi coughed. "Odd . . you'd think it'd be easy to find a naked man in the city."

Hanataro's ears perked up, they were looking for him! He'd have to get back. But . . he looked at the Sengami. They'd grown on him. Especially Tsuyu, who had brought him in out of the cold. Such a decision. To return to his normal, life and duties, or . . to continue with the new one?

The Sengami had finished their dinner while he was in deep thought. "Well, time to turn in! All of you!" said Motoko. "You all have to help in the shop, and Tsuyu, it's your day off so you can do as you wish."

Tsuyu had put a kitty-bed next to hers, Hanataro was settling down in it. He'd have to choose tonight. While they were asleep and none-the wiser. To go . . or stay, go, or stay. Such a hard decision.

Tsuyu entered from the hallway. "Good boy Kuromako." she said looking at him with sad eyes. "Oh I hope you don't have an owner . . I hope. If . . if you do." she sniffled "Damn I shouldn't have gotten attatched if you did."

'If I stay, I have a happy new life, but the food isn't that terrific, and I'd leave behind my friends. Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime . . and if I go . . I make you sad . ." he thought to himself. Suddenly it dawned on him . . "I know what I'm going to have to do." he closed his eyes, mimicking sleep

He watched as Tsuyu and Tsukasa fell asleep and waited for all the lights to go out, then he crept through the house for sounds of sleep. When he was sure . . that everyone was asleep. He lept through an open window, and ran towards 4th division.

'I'm sorry . . Tsuyu' 


	5. Chapter 4

A Bleach Story Cat-astrophe!  
by Mushmallow aka LadyMushe

Author's Note : This fanfiction contains OC/Cannon pairings. If you are offended by such please click the back button. If not, continue reading.

This piece of fiction contains Hanataro/OC and hints of Hinamori/Hitsugaya

He ran throughout the night and finally reached the halls of the 4th Division. Now where was Captain Unohana. He heard arguing somewhere in one of the meeting halls. Maiyuri, and Unohana. Unohana was speaking in her usual gentle-with-bite-behind-it tone. Maiyuri was arguing the points of it not being his fault. He snuck through halls and at long last.

'Captain Unohana!'  
"Meaooow!"

The small black cat burst through one of the paper screens to seen the two captains at opposite ends of a tea table, and there in the middle were his robes.

"Ah, a small cat." said Maiyuri "I could use that in an experiment but not now. I assure you Unohana, the dissapearance of your sixth-seat isn't my direct fault. The clumsy little thing must have bumped one of my priceless vials and evaporated himself."

"And the fact that vial of evaporation being out and accessable wasn't entirely your fault either. I swear you call yourself a scientist but in the end you take no precaution to house your potions in a safe place out of reach."

"Now listen here-"

Hanataro jumped over towards Unohana and pawed at her, tried to do anything to get her attention. He had to turn back before dawn! He had to! If this was going to work!

Unohana's senses were going off. She could sense Hanataro somewhere close, but she couldn't see him. His reiatsu was very close. She could have sworn he was in the same room.

"Unohana, Unohana! If you're not going to listen to my explainations I'm going to leave!" Maiyuri was becoming miffed.

Nanao was silently observing in the back. Eyes shifting between the two captains, and, when it entered, her eyes fixed on the black cat with blue eyes. Something was familiar about that cat. Something stirred in her memory. She coughed silently.

The captains didn't listen.

She softly coughed again.

Still no answer.

She coughed louder. "Captain Unohana."

"Nanao, do you want to be punished again?" asked Maiyuri "Stay silent."

Unohana raised a hand "You're in my division, I'll allow her to speak."

"If my memory hasn't failed me . . Hanataro-san has black hair and black eyes."

"Yes . . and?" asked Unohana.

"The same color of black and blue that cat . . has?"

Hanataro almost teared! 'Thank you Nanao for remembering every single thing that happens in the 12th to every tiny detail!'

Unohana looked down at the small cat. "Hanataro!"

The 'cat' meowed and trampled over to robes on the table and sat in them.

"Maiyuri-sama, I think the potion he bumped over was a vial of lot #177 . . if you would allow me, I will retrieve the antidote."

Maiyuri was almost pouting. "So much for the experiment with the cat. Yes-yes! Go get it."

Unohana's eyes narrowed at Maiyuri when he said he'd willingly do an experiment on a live cat. She wondered why he was allowed to continue his position as the leader of the 12th Division if the man had no morals.

The antodite was splashed onto the small black cat and as soon as Nanao hurried out of the changing room there was a familiar 'Eep' as Hanataro scrambled to gather himself and put his clothes on.

Every member of 4th Division was in the hallway waiting when Hanataro finally came out again.

"Anything missing? Anything still there!" he squeeked.

The entire collective of the 4th Division shook their heads no, as did Nanao and Unohana. Doubting them he went to look in the mirror. "Yeee! I still have a tail!"

A familiar sound of giggles coming soon afterwards. "Nanao dear, the entire antidote please."

She poured the last of the elixir on Hanataro and the tail dissapeared.

"Ok good! Look normal!" he then took off like a bullet. "Must do it before sunrise! Have to hurry!"

Unohana raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth her Sixth-seat was talking about!


	6. Chapter 5

A Bleach Story Cat-astrophe!  
by Mushmallow aka LadyMushe

Author's Note : This fanfiction contains OC/Cannon pairings. If you are offended by such please click the back button. If not, continue reading.

This piece of fiction contains Hanataro/OC and hints of Hinamori/Hitsugaya

Hanataro saw many things on his nighty stroll through the bazzar of Seireitei. Ichigo and Ganjyu tried to convince him to have some noodles and a drink but he declined. He saw Captain Hitsugaya of all people walk out of a flower shop with a bouquet addressed to Hinamori, when he looked at it, the mini-captain glared at Hanataro with a blush as if to say "Don't you dare say a word!"

But he couldn't dwell on that. He needed to find the petshop! He should have enough, his pouch was still in the inner pocket of his robes. And no-one had touched it. At last! He got to his destination.

In a haorse breath, he leaned over the counter and asked the clerk "Do you have any young male black cats for sale. It's for a friend, and she want's a boy cat!"

"Lemme see, I think we do."

"HE HAS to be all black, with blue eyes!"

"O . . kay sir." said the clerk looking at Hanataro's crazed face with a curious glance. "Follow me."

No . . no, that one's too big, that one was too small. "AH! Perfect!" If he didn't know better! The kitten he saw was identical to the furry face he'd seen in Maiyuri's lab. "I'll take him!"

"That will be 500 Yen."

"Yes! Here! Put him in a kennel! Hurry!"

The entire Sengami House was in a state of panic, well . . Tsuyu was. The moment she woke up for work she noticed Kuromako was missing. "Kuromako! Kuromako-kun! Oh please don't have run away."

The two older siblings looked at their younger sisters, then back at themselves with a knowing look.

Tetsuma smiled "Hey . . maybe he remembered the way home."

Tsuyu was stressing "Or he's lost again! No! Where is he? Baby!"

Tetsuma went to pull her into a hug. When the bell to the shop rang. Tsuyu was miles ahead of everyone else. She ran downstairs straight to the front door and opened it.

There she saw a mousey young man carrying a kitty-kennel, and inside-

Tsuyu's eyes lit up with relief! "Kuromako-kun" she shifted her eyes to the stranger. "You found him!"

"You left your . . window open. Took me all night to c-coax him to me." Hanataro blushed and handed the carrier to the girl. He didn't have it wrapped as the clerk wanted to do. He was blindsided by the girl

"Oh thank YOU!" she said "You saved my kitty!"

Hanataro's face lit up to a shade akin to a dark cherry. "N-no p-problem!"

Tsuyu told him to come in and oddly, like before . . he found himself the center of attention.

Motoko smiled "Thank you, my daughter's been nuts about that cat. To have almost lost him so soon would have crushed her heart."

"As much as I hate to admit it. I would have missed the little furball as well." said Tsukasa.

Tsuyu came back downstairs. "He settled right in, and I made sure the windows were shut this time. He's a little timid and scared, he must have been running around all night."

Mabase smiled at the boy. "Why don't you stay for breakfast."

Hanataro bowed. "I appreciate the offer but . . your kitty kept me up all night running around." He yawned "I need some sleep."

The Sengami frowned, sad to see their savior go. Tsuyu nodded "Hey. Thanks again." Eventually they all understood his need for a good night's sleep, and waved goodbye as he wandered down the street. As he finally approached his house, he sleepily stumbled in, closed the door, and collapsed on his futon, exausted.

The very next day, Hanataro was back to work sweeping the streets. It almost seemed as that incident had been years long gone.

"Well look who's back."

Hanataro flinched but didn't look around. Oh . . dear!

"We missed you . . gone for almost a week we were worried we had to find another practice dummy."

It was the bullies from the 11th Division.

"So glad you weren't gone for good. Let's play for a bit right now."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The bullies turned to see . . Hanataro turned to see. His eyes bugged out "Ts-tsuyu-san!"

"This man saved my cat! He's my friend now! You leave him alone or I'll thump you one!"

"What's a dumb little girl like you gonna do eh? There's three of us and one of you."

"Yeah! We'll beat the snot out of you.

Hanataro pleaded to Tsuyu "D-don't help me. You'll get hurt!"

Tsuyu gave a smug grin "You saved my cat . . I was sad without him, so . . I'll . . save you!"

He watched as she charged the bullies head-on. She got some bruises, scratches, and a black eye, but she managed to scare off the bullies herself. He hurried over to her and fussed. "See! You got yourself hurt! Let me see that would . ."

Tsuyu's eyes never left Hanataro, she sat down against the wall. And nodded "I guess, I owe you again . . friend."

"Wh-why do you keep calling me friend."

"I told you. You saved my cat, so you're my friend now."

"B-but!"

She put a finger to his lip, which made him blush. "No buts, you're my friend!"

She wasn't going to let him say no. He slouched and sighed, eventually nodding his head in defeat. "Alright, friend."

"Ok! Um . . you think you can heal my black-eye before I go home, mom would kill me if she knew I got in another fight."

Hanataro sighed and nodded . . it wasn't until a minute later that it dawned on Hanataro "YOU GET IN FIGHTS! HOW OFTEN!"

"As often as I feel like it! Good thing you're my friend so you can heal me now huh?"

"Oh good grief!"

- end -

AN: Short but sweet . . half of these chapters written on sleep deprevation.  



End file.
